


Ejderha Rönesansı

by Jetgil



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cart Curt, Ensest, F/M, Hüzünlü, Multi, Savas, Tam cehennemlik, Ve belki biraz romantik, entrika, politika
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetgil/pseuds/Jetgil
Summary: Targaryen Hanedanlığı yıkılmıştır. Bu süreçte sevdiklerini kaybeden Ned Stark kız kardeşinin son yadigârını, devrik Targaryen Hanesinin son erkek varisini gayrimeşru evladı sıfatıyla yanına alarak Robert Baratheon'nun taç törenine katılır. Törenden ayrılıp Kuzey'e döndüğünde yanında 1 değil 2 Targaryen olacaktır.Bundan sonra gerek Westeros'ta, gerek Kuzey'de hiçbir şey eskisi gibi değildir.Artık Starklar masanın ta kendisi olmuştur.
Relationships: Barbrey Dustin/Benjen Stark, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Lyarra Stark, Jon Snow/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Ned Stark/Rhaella Targaryen
Comments: 19
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Evet.. İlk hayran kurgum ve heyecanlıyım. Büyük ihtimal ile çok daha iyi yazabilirdim ancak elden bu kadarı geliyor.  
> Bu hayran kurgusunu paylaşmadan önce bu fandom da başka Türkçe paylaşımlar olmuş mu diye biraz sordum soruşturdum ve bir tane Daenerys ve Ölümsüzler evi ile alakalı hayran kurgusu gördüm, o kadar.  
> Keyifli okumalar dilerim.

İSYAN

**DUL KRALİÇE:**

Dışarıda çakan şimşek ve yeni doğan bebeğinin çığlığı kulaklarını inletiyordu. Hangisi daha korkunç ayırt etmesi zordu. Dışarıda kıyamet koparken buraya nasıl geldiğini sorguladı birdenbire. Aerys onu güvenliği için buraya göndermişti. O kendi gölgesinden bile korkar haldeydi belki de ondan uzaklaşmak gerçekten de güvenliydi. İyice artan paranoyası sürekli her yerde olmayan düşmanlar görmesi hali hazırda olan düşmanlarına yenilerini eklemişti. _Bu noktaya nasıl geldik?_ diye düşündü. ‘ _Deanerys’e ne olacak? Onu nasıl bir hayat bekliyor?_ _Oğlum Rhaegar şuan ne yapıyor, hayatta mı? Savaştan sağ çıkacak mı? Ben kendi savaşımdan sağ çıktım, peki ya oğlum, ailem?’_

Çakan şimşek ve odanın aydınlamasıyla irkildi. Odası ölüm, umut, özlem ve ter kokuyordu. Kaybettiği çocukları aklına geldi. Ve sonrasında kucağında sanki farkındaymışçasına çakan şimşeklerle senkronize bir şekilde çığlık atıp ağlayan Deanerys vardı. O kıpkırmızı suratı, mor gözleri ve başında beliren gümüş renkli telleri ile içinde bulunduğu durumun vahameti bir yana çok güzeldi, canlıydı, tıpkı hayat gibi. Gözleri hafiften ağırlaşmaya başlarken odasının kapısı aniden açıldı.

“Kraliçem?”

Göz kapaklarıyla amansız bir mücadeleye giren Kraliçe yüzünü ona döndü ve doğrularak sadık şövalyesi Willem Darry’i gördü. “Ne oldu” diye cevap verdi can havliyle. Darry’nin gergin tavrı gözünden kaçmamıştı ama nedenini düşünecek mecali kalmamış gibiydi. “Üstadı ve hizmetlileri çağır, dinlenmek istiyorum” Şövalye olur minvalinde başını salladı. Hal ve hareketlerindeki tuhaflık neredeyse bağırıyordu. Ellerini sıra sıra avuç içine alması ve sağ ayak bileğini sol ayağına doğru döndürmesi. O an içine korku düştü. “Westeros ne durumda? Rheagar? söyle bana” diye çıkıştı son bir gücüyle.

Darry’nin el ve avuç rutini hızlandı ve zorla da olsa göz göze geldi. “Kraliçem, bu, kuzgun..” Bir anlığına duraksadı “Nehirova’da savaş cereyan etti” dedi yutkunarak “Ve veliaht prens maalesef sağ çıkamadı” Cümlesi havada asılı kaldı bir anlığına. Başını yavaşça aşağıya eğdi ve Daenerys’e baktı ve Rhaegar’ı kucağına aldığı ilk an aklına geldi. Yağan yağmur ve çakan şimşek sesleri odayı doldururken, dünyasının başına yıkıldığını hissetti ve dolup taşan dünyasına acı dolu korkunç bir çığlık bıraktı.

**EDDARD STARK**

Süvarilerin birbirlerine karşı sürüp çarpışmalarını gördü. Mızraklarını mümkünse atın sürücüsüne saplamaya çalışıyor eğer bunu birkaç deneyişte başaramıyorsa atların boyunlarının altına hedef alınıyordu. Feryat eden atın yere düşmesiyle süvari atın altında kalarak can vermediyse bile hemen bir kılıç darbesinin hedefi oluyordu. Savaş sonrası cesetlerin kokusu tüm algısını mahvetmişti, kendini kusacak gibi hissediyordu. Yüzünü buruşturup kafasına başka bir tarafa çevirdiğinde Rheagar’ın kız kardeşinin rızası olmadan ona sahip olmaya çalıştığını düşünüyor ve o tüm bu midesini kaldıran koku birden tüm anlamını yitiriyordu.

Önündeki askerleri aşmayı başarıp karşısına çıkan bir askere kılıcını savurdu ama tek görebildiği Rheagar’dı. Tek istediği kılıcını onun böğrüne geçirmek ve kız kardeşini kurtarmaktı. Hali hazırda babası ve abisini kaybetmiş ve tüm Kuzey’in yükü omuzlarına binmişti. Bu yük omzuna geçirdiği post kadar ağırdı. Sonra askerlerin arasındaki Aerys’i gördü, hızlı bir şekilde sol ayağından güç alarak sağ tarafa atılıp kılıcını belinin hemen üstüne savurdu. Aerys uzun tırnaklı elleriyle kavramış olduğu kılıcını ustaca çevirmiş ve bu saldırıyı savurmuştu. Bunu görünce öfkelenen Ned kılıcını etrafında döndürerek aldığı kuvvetle Aerys’in sağına doğru kılıcını savurup onu ağır bir şekilde yerde kanar halde bırakmıştı. Kılıcının sapını avucunda yukarıya gelecek şekilde kavuşturup Deli Kral’ı ötekiler ile buluşturmaya hazırlanırken, Deli Kral uğursuz ağzını açtı ve sararmış dişlerinin arasından çılgın ateş sızarken Ned’in gözlerinin içine baktı ve “Kral katili” diye fısıldadı. Bunu duyan Ned “Hayır!” diye bağırdı.

“Hayır!”

“Lordum iyi misiniz?”

Sese irkilen Ned ani bir hareketle doğruldu ve sesin geldiği yöne baktı. Kaşının üstünden süzülen terin gözüne girmesiyle yanan gözlerini ovuştururken boğuk bir sesle “İyiyim, sorun yok” dedi.

“Bana ıslak havlu getir”

“Hemen lordum”

Havluyla yüzündeki ve vücudundaki terini sildi ve pencereye yöneldi. Şehirde yağmanın etkisini oradan dahi görebiliyordu. Yanmış evlerden yükselen siyah duman, şehirdeki ölü sessizlik, limanlardaki hareketsizlik Duvar gibi ortadaydı. Şehre geleli 1 gün olmuştu. _Kız kardeşimi bulmam_ lazım diye düşündü. _Bu kadar dinlenme yeter._

Odanın kapısını aralayıp Muhafıza “Atları hazırlayın, gidiyoruz” diye emretti. Bu his hâlâ ona tuhaf geliyordu. _Kışyarı Lordu ben olmamalıydım._ Her ne kadar ikinci oğul da olsa Lord olacağı bilinciyle yetişmemişti. Artık buna alışması ve kız kardeşini kurtarması gerektiğini biliyordu. _Dayan Lya, Babamı ve abimi kaybettim ama seni kaybetmeyeceğim_. Pencere ve kapıdan gelen rüzgar ile irkilerek düşüncelerinden ayrıldı. Tuniğini üstüne geçirip hafif zırhını giydi, kılıcını alarak odasından çıktı. Atları ve diğer askerlerini kontrol etmek için Ahıra doğru giderken Jon Arryn ile karşılaştı.

“Ned, Taht odası diğer tarafta.” Dedi Jon Arryn gülümseyerek.

“Şehirden ayrılıyorum”.

“Neden? Robert çağırdı, bizi istiyor”

“Kız kardeşimi almaya gideceğim.”

“Nerede, biliyor musun?” diye sordu Jon merak ve endişe içeren bir ses tonuyla.

“Dorne” dedi Ned, yutkunarak.

“Pekâla, Robert taç giyme töreninde seni de görmek istiyor. Seni bizzat davet etmek istemişti.”

“Olur” dedi Ned, adeta bu sohbetin en kısa sürede bitmesini istercesine.

Jon ile orada vedalaşıp ahırla bitişik olan askerlerinin kaldığı yere doğru yöneldi.

Attığı adımlar kulaklarında yankılanırken _Bekle Lya geliyorum_ diye iç geçirdi.

**STANNİS BARATHEON**

Gemisi hırçın dalganın etkisiyle beşik gibi sallanırken ‘Ejderha Kayası’ diye düşündü, dişlerini gıcırdatarak. Eddard Stark kuşatmayı kaldırmasının ardından ona yalnızca bunu söylemişti. Yapılması gerekeni biliyordu. Targaryenların mağlup olduğunu öğrenince Tyrell’ler de kılıçlarını bırakmıştı. Onların uğursuz kalelerine gitmek yetmiyormuş gibi bir de bunu Fırtına Burnunda onu 1 yıl boyunca esir tutan Redwyne donanması ile gitmek mide bulandırıcıydı. Denizdeki fırtına kalesinin ismine yaraşır türdendi ve hedeflerine her yaklaştıklarında fırtınanın daha da kötü olacağını hissedebiliyordu. ‘Uğursuz kaleyi alacağım ve ardından evime döneceğim’.

1 hafta süren zorlu yolculuğun ardından Ejderha Kayası ufukta görünmüştü. 30 parça donanma ile çıkılan bu seferde daha kaleye gelmeden geriye 28 parça kalmıştı.

“Lordum, Ejderha Kayası göründü. Emirleriniz?”

Düşüncelerinden sıyrılan Stannis, askere dönerek;

“Askerleri hazırla vakit kaybetmeyeceğiz.”

“Emredersiniz lord'm”

Asker hızlı ve seri adımlarla odadan çıkıp güverteye doğru çıktı.

Ejderha Kayası çıktıklarında güneş solmuş ancak fırtına ve dalgaların boyutu artarak devam etmişti. Bu şartlar altında çıkartma ordusu Targaryen yanlısı askerler ile sur üstünde karşılaşmış ancak kale içerisinde herhangi bir direniş gerçekleşmemişti.

‘Kolay oldu’ diye düşündü Stannis kan ile bezeli zırhını çıkarttırırken. _Kolay oldu ama Rhaegar’ın kardeşleri gitmiş_ Taht salonundaydı, kapkara bir taştan yapılma sanki ejderha pençesi ile şekil verilmiş ensest artıklarının oturmuş olduğu tahta bakıyordu. İğrenerek suratını çevirdi _Neyse ki bu görüntüye daha fazla maruz kalmayacağım_ Ejderha Kayası alınmış, Targaryen çocukları ise kaçmıştı. _Annemi ve Babamı benden alan Tanrılar belki bir boka yarama zahmetine girer ve_ Deli _Kral’ın piçlerini de yutar._

“Lord'm?”

Düşüncelerinden sıyrılan Stannis sesin geldiği yere döndü. İki kaşını kaldırıp ortada çakıştırarak konuşmasını bekledi.

Asker heyecanlı bir şekilde, “Lordum, kra, Rhaella Targaryen. Ele geçirildi.”

Haberi alan Stannis huzuruna getirilmesini emretti, ve ardından ucube tahta doğru ilerledi, basamakları adımladı ve oturdu. Bekleyiş pek uzun sürmedi. Ormanda otlanan ve bir anlığına dikkatini etrafındaki seslere odaklarken yarıda kalmış adımını tamamlayan geyik edasıyla çenesi yukarı kaldırıp, elini sağ dizinin üstünde yumruk haline getirip baş parmağını dışarıda bırakacak şekilde Dul Kraliçeye baktı. Rhaella Targaryen getirildiğinde, gümüş saçları birbirlerine dolanmış ve dağınık, yüzü solgun, üstündeki kıyafet ise parçalanmış vaziyetteydi. Vaziyeti gören Stannis herkesin çıkmasını emretti. Taht odasındaki muhafızlar Rhaella’nın bakışları eşliğinde salonu terk etti. Şahit olduğu manzara ona Fırtına burnu üstadının defalarca anlatmış olduğu aile tarihlerinden bir sahneyi anımsattı. Ecdadı, Orys Baratheon’un Argallac’ın kızı ile tanışması, onun çıplaklığını örtüşü ve sonrasında Baratheon hanesinin kuruluşu. Anımsadığı bu olay onu gülümsetmedi. Karşısındaki Deli Kralın kız kardeşi ve aynı zamanda karısıydı. Dul kraliçenin yüzündeki iğrenmiş tavır göz kapaklarının seğirmesine sebep oldu. Tam söze girmeye başlayacak iken Kraliçe ondan önce davrandı.

“Umarım ki dalgalar size nazik davranmış ve yolculuğunuz meşakkatsiz geçmiştir, majesteleri.”

Sarkastik tavrı Stannis’in yüzünün sağ tarafında bir yarık açılmasına sebep oldu.

“Evet, Tanrıların da lütfu ile rahat bir yolculuktu. Umarım aynısı çocukların için de geçerli olur.”

Kraliçenin çocuklarında bahis açılmasıyla birlikte düşen suratı, o esnada dışarıda kopan fırtına ve çarpan şimşeğin salona doldurduğu parlaklıkla apaçık ortadaydı.

“Bana ne yapacaksın?”

“Ne yapmam gerekiyorsa onu.”

“Akraba katili olmaya bu kadar istekli olduğunu bilmiyordum.” Stannis duydukları üzerine dişlerini gıcırdattı. “Akraba falan değiliz!” diye tısladı.

“Öyleyiz. Hatta öyle ki bu akrabalık Orys’e kadar dayanıyor. Büyük annen Rhaelle’ye girmiyorum bile.”

“Benim akrabam olamazsın ejderha dölü!” diye bağırdı Stannis, Ayağa kalktığının farkında bile değildi.

“Sana ne oldu böyle?” diye sordu kraliçe. “Annen seni hiç böyle anlatmamıştı.”

Stannis, annesinin Kraliçe ile dostluğunu anımsadı. Kalede adı geçtiğinde ondan hep iyi bahsederdi. Hatta kraliçenin kızıl kalede yaşadığı dramın dedikodusunu yapan hizmetçileri azarlamış ve görevlerinden azletmişti. Kraliçenin konuşmasıyla dikkatini tekrardan ona verdi.

“’Naif ceylan gibi, gözleri dar deniz mavisi, ince ruhlu, özel bir çocuk’ Senden böyle bahsederdi. Ama görüyorum ki sen o çocuk değilsin. Yazık.”

Bir süre sessizlik oldu. Dul kraliçenin ilerleyen yaşına rağmen bir aurası vardı. Kafasındaki düşünceyi def etmek istercesine kafasını iki yana sallayan Stannis, tahtın basamaklarını adımlamaya başladı. Rhaella ile aralarında iki kulaçlık mesafe kalana kadar yürüdü ve ardından durdu. Ellerini yumruk halinde belinde birleştirip kraliçeye bakmaya devam etti.

“Bana ne yapacaksın?” diye sorusunu tekrarladı Rhaella.

Yumruğunu bozan Stannis, baş parmağının üst tarafını burun deliklerinin altında buluşturdu ve ileri geri hareket ettirmeye başladı. Her ne kadar aralarındaki akrabalık bağı kendisi için bir anlam ifade etmese de, annesinin kraliçe ile olan hatırası Stannis’in yapılması gerekeni yapmasını engelliyordu. _Neden bir şey yapmak zorundayım ki?_ diye düşündü ansızın ve gökyüzündeki parıldama gözlerine ulaştı.

Stannis usulca Kraliçeyi arkasında bıraktı ve muhafızlara seslenmek için kapıya doğru yavaşça yöneldi. Göğsünde Baratheon geyiği taşıyan bir asker kapıyı araladı.

“Hazırlanın gidiyoruz.” diye emretti Stannis. Ve ardından Dul kraliçeyi geleceği ve denizde boğuşan çocuklarının can sağlığı hakkında endişeli bir şekilde oracıkta bıraktı.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuyan olur mu bilmiyorum olduysa yorumlarınızı esirgemeyin lütfen :)  
> Kurgumun başı var bir de sonu var ortası yok :D  
> Dolayısıyla hikâyeyi ne kadar sıklıkla güncellerim veyahut sonunu getirebilir miyim en az sizin kadar ben de bilmiyorum.
> 
> Bindik bir alamete gidiyoruz kıyamete. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BVvp2jO4pV0&ab_channel=CemKaraca%26Mo%C4%9Follar-Topic


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned Stark ile Robert yarım kalan şeyleri konuşur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eksik bir bölüm..

**EDDARD STARK**

Dorne’dan Fırtına topraklarına geçişte yumuşayan iklim Ned’i rahatlattı. Kumlarla çepeçevre yer yer tepelik, güneşin şakağına hücum ettiği Dorne, kendisinde iyi hatıralar bırakmamıştı. _Kara günüm_ diye düşündü. Esen rüzgârın saçlarını dalgalandırması adeta savaşın bittiği, huzurun geldiğinin habercisi gibiydi. At üzerinde hafif bir tempoda ilerlerken kucağındaki çocuğa baktı. Siyaha yakın gri gözlü, minicik kafasının üstünde koyu renkli teller biraz dikkatle bakıldığında fark edilebilen, sağlıklı bir çocuktu. _Maegor_ Hayır, Jon onun adı Jon diye kendine hatırlattı. Kız kardeşini bulduğu gün aklına geldi. Oysa ne büyük umutlarla yola çıkmıştı. O’nu bulacak, evine ait olduğu yere götürecekti. Ama öyle olmamıştı.

Kuleye vardığında karşısında kral şövalyeleri dikilmiş, ona karşı kılıçları kadar keskin bir şekilde gardlarını almış, ölümcül bakışlar fırlatıyorlardı. Şiddetli rüzgâr sert zemin üstündeki kumu adeta bir yılanın sürünürken pullarının senkronize bir şekilde ilerleyişi gibi kaydırırken, kendi bakışlarını da şövalyelere dikti.

“Kız kardeşim nerede?”

Ned’in sorusu esen rüzgârın eşliğinde Dorne kumlarıyla birlikte süzüldü. Karşısında diyarın en ölümcül şövalyeleri vardı. Dayne hanesinin medarı iftiharı “Şafağın Kılıcı” Arthur Dayne ve onun sağında şehrin zapt edildiği sırada ele geçirilen ve çocuklarıyla vahşice katledilen Elia Martell’in dayısı Lewn Martell vardı. Solunda ise Gerold Hightower vardı. Sorusuna bir cevap gelmedi. O anda sorusunun cevabını bulduğunu fark etti.

“Neden üç dişli mızrakta prensinizin yanında değildiniz?” diye sordu.

“Bu seni hiç alakadar etmez.” Cevap; Süt beyazı kılıcını bir ıslık sesi eşliğinde kılıfından zarif bir şekilde çıkaran Arthur Dayne’den geldi.

Ned aldığı cevap karşısında çenesini sıkarken kuleden bir çığlık duyuldu. _Lya._ Ned ve onun peşinden gelen sancak beyleri de kılıçlarını çektiler.

Düello bittiğinde tek ayakta kalan Ned ve Howland Reed idi. Alnındaki teri ve baldırındaki kesiği aldırmayarak kuleye doğru koşmaya başladı. Kapıyı araladığında burnuna ağır bir kan kokusu gelirken, gözlerine adeta sıcaktan loş bir perde indi. Adımını attığında yatakta yatan ve yüzünü ona dönen kardeşini gördü. Aşağıdaki kılıç müsabakasının üzerinde bıraktığı yorgunluk sanki hiç olmamışçasına seri bir hareketle kendini dizlerinin üstünde Lyanna’nın başının ucunda buldu. Ned elini yaralı bir ceylana uzatırcasına ürkekçe Lyanna’nın da bakışları arasında kız kardeşinin alnına uzattı. Elinde hissettiği sıcaklıkla rahatladı. _Başardım, sözümü tuttum Lya seni bırakmadım_. Kafasında kurduğu cümleler dudaklarından dökülmeden önce duymak istediği en son şeyi duydu.

“Ölüyorum Ned”

Ned irkildi. “Hayır tatlım, öyle bir şey yok.”

“Su”

Ned bu istek üzerine gözünü odada gezdirdi. Örtüyle kaplanmış bir yumağın yanında duran kadını gördü. “Su getir, çabuk!” Hizmetli, Ned’in emrini hemen yerine getirmeye koyuldu. Suyu yudumlamadan önce güçlükle doğrulan Lya odayı havayla dolduran o boşluktan son bir kez dışarıya baktı. Gözlerindeki ölüm korkusu bir anlığına yok oldu. “Ned, Rhaegar, ne oldu?” Soruyu duyan Ned istemsizce şaşırdı ancak merakını gizleyerek soruyu sakince cevapladı. “Öldü. Robert.” Lyanna gözlerindeki saliselik bir titremenin ardından önce Ned’e ardından da kendisine su getiren hizmetliye bir bakış fırlattı. Önünde cereyan eden sessiz diyaloğa tanık olan Ned, bakışlarını hizmetliye çevirdi. Hizmetli, örtüyle sarılı yumağı sanki bir cammışçasına dikkatle kucağına aldı ve usulca yanlarına geldi. Lya onu aynı hassasiyetle kollarındaki son gücü de kullanarak kucağına aldı. Parmaklarını göğüsüne yakın taraftaki delikten geçirerek gülümsedi. Yarı acı yarı tatlı bir tebessümdü bu. “Oğlum.. Maegor’m”

Ned duydukları karşısında yumruğunu sıktı, duruşunu dikleştirdi. “Bu da ne demek oluyor?” Ned sorusunun ne kadar aptalca olduğunu ağzından geçenleri boşluğa bıraktığında fark etti. _Kelimeler rüzgardır._ Gözlerini bir kez daha odada gezdirdi. O sırada yatağın diğer tarafını gördü. _Kan, Çocuk, Ölüm, Tebessüm._ “Sana zarar mı verdi?” diye sordu Ned, sesini dozajını kontrol altında tutmaya çalışarak. Bakışlarını bebeğinden yavaşça alan Lyanna, “Hayır, ama siz verecektiniz.” Ned karşılık veremeden Lyanna devam etti. “Beni zorla evlendirecektiniz.” İçindeki ve kalan ömründeki son öfke kırıntılarıyla konuşuyordu. “Oğlum, Maegor” oğlunu sayıklarken hırlıyor gibiydi. “Rhaegar ile aşkımızın meyvesi” Ned bakışlarını bebeğe indirdi. “Aşkımızın meyvesi, hayatıma kast edenlerin gazabı olacak.”

“Şimdi ne olacak Ned?”

Bakışlarını Jon’dan kaldıran Ned atının üstünde hafif bir tempoda ilerlerken sesin geldiği yere, sağına baktı. Howland Reed kulede yaşananların canlı şahidi olan 3 kişiden birisiydi, artık sırdaşıydı. Diğer şahit ise adı Wylla olan hizmetçiydi. Yol boyunca Jon’a süt annelik yapmıştı. Howland endişeli bir yüz ifadesiyle sorusunu tekrarladı.

Ned bunun üzerine atının yularını sıktı ve iç geçirerek “Hiçbir şey.” dedi.

“Nasıl yani?”

Ned bir anlığına duraksadı, yutkunmaya çalışıyordu. “Ölenler öldü. Artık kimse ölmeyecek.”

“Peki ya Maegor?” Ned ismi duyarak irkildi Maegor ismi ailesinin yakın zamanda yaşadığı trajediyi anımsatıyordu ona.

“Huzur içinde yanımda büyüyecek” dedi sadece.

“Yeni evlendin Ned. Ve herhangi bir lord’un kızıyla değil, Hoster Tully’nin kızıyla. Huzur içinde falan büyümeyecek.”

“Ne öneriyorsun peki?” diye sordu Ned kaşlarını kaldırıp, sesini sonlara doğru yükselterek. Bozsu Gözcüsü Lordundan bir cevap gelmedi. Ned bakışlarını önce bebeğe ardından da önündeki uçsuz bucaksız yeşilliğe bıraktı. Kuleyi terk edeli 1 hafta olmuştu. Fırtına topraklarındaydılar. Rüzgar bir kez daha esti. Adeta Ned’i yatıştırmak istercesine.

Kendisini esen serin rüzgâra ve atın sakin temposunun akıntısına bırakırken gözlerini kapattı, karısını düşündü. Evlilikleri büyük ihtimalle pek çok soylu çiftin yaşadığı türdendi. İlk geceleri ise Kuzey’in soğuğunu andırmayacak türden geçmişti. Kış gelir, karlar yağar ama er geç güneş açar diye düşündü. Jon aklına geldi. O soğuk geceden bir hayat çıkar mıydı? Belki bir evlat aralarındaki duvarı eritirdi. Kıştan sonra bahar var diye düşündü. Gözlerini umutla açtı. Gökyüzüne baktığında güneşin batmaya başladığını fark etti.

“Güneş batıyor, kamp kuralım.” dedi Ned boşluğa doğru ardından da arkadan kendini takip eden askerlere Kral’ın Şehrine giden yolda kamp yapacaklarına dair direktifler vermeye başladı.

Günlerce, Jon’un mızmızlanmalarıyla, kafalarının başında yeryüzüne hücum eden güneşle birlikte süren yol sona ermişti. Kral ormanlarını arkada bıraktıklarında karşılarına Kral’ın Şehri duruyordu. Howland ile konuşmasından sonra yolculuk sessiz geçmişti. Howland Jon’u, Lyanna’nın kemiklerini ve askerlerinin bir kısmı Kuzeye gidecek şekilde şehre ulaşmadan önce yollarını ayırmışlardı. Yeğeninin tanınabilme ihtimali bile onu ürkütmeye yetiyordu. Şehre girdiğinde yağmanın izlerinin daha da silinmeye başlandığını, havada tüten kara dumanların artık olmadığını gördü ancak hala şehrin sokaklarında yer yer kan izi görmek mümkündü. Ahali sağlam kalan evlerine yığılmış, evleri yağmalananlar ise kale muhafızlarından öğrendiği kadarıyla Kutsanmış Baelor’un Sept’ine sığınmışlardı. Ayaklarını atının karnında tokuşturarak hızla Kızıl Kaleye doğru yol adı. Kardeşi Robert’a geleceğine dair söz vermişti ancak belki de daha önemlisi Lyanna’nın vefatıydı. Ona bunu kendisi söylemek istiyordu. Kaleye vardıktan bir müddet sonra onu Kral Muhafızlarından aynı ortamda bulunmak isteyeceği son kişi karşıladı. Karşısındaki kişi güneş sarısı saçlarını elleriyle başının arkasına doğru iten, yüzündeki tiksinç bir gülümsemeyle Jaime Lannister’dı. Kızıl kaleye girdikleri anı anımsadı. Kale muhafızlarını askerleriyle elimine ettikten sonra taht odasına doğru gitmiş karşısında gördüğü manzara ise unutmayacağı cinstendi. Kral Muhafızı olarak korumaya yemin ettiği, bu uğurda soylu haklarını, mirasını terk etmeyi kabul ettiği, Kral’ın oturduğu kılıçtan tahtta oturmuş ucundan kan damlatan kılıcını dizlerinin üstünde tutuyordu. _Kral Katili_

“Lord Stark”

“Robert nerede?”

“Direkt konuya girelim diyorsun, pekâlâ. Beni takip et.”

Jaime Lannister’ın peşinden Kızıl kaleye girdi. Ardından taht odasına doğru yol aldılar.

“Taç töreni oldu mu?” diye sordu Ned, Robert’ın kendisini tahtın üstünde kurulmuş bir şekilde karşılayacağını düşünerek.

“Hayır. Ama zamanlaman mükemmel, 7 gün içerisinde gerçekleşecek.” Sonunda taht odasına girdiler. Devasa taht görünüşüyle tüyler ürperticiydi. _Her şey bunun içindi.._ Ned gözlerini tahttan kaçırarak Jaime’nin savrulan parlak beyaz pelerinine baktı. Tahtın soluna doğru yürümeye devam edip küçük konseyin toplandığı odaya doğru yöneldiler. Ser Jaime kapının başında durdu, ve yana çekildi.

“İçeride.” dedi. Ama bu sefer ses güçlü bir şekilde boğazının derinliklerinden geliyor gibiydi. Ned henüz kral katilinin ses tonunun neden değiştiği üzerine düşünemeden kapıdan sesler gelmeye başladı. Robert’ın sesiydi bu. Vadide beraber eğlendikleri geceleri hatırladı. Robert’ın kadınlarla birlikte içerken ki kahkahalarını. Ama bu sefer Robert kükrüyor gibiydi. Sesi kapıdan taşıyor ve taht odasıyla küçük konseyi birbirine bağlayan koridorda yankılanıyordu. Ned elini kapı koluna attı ve kapı aralandı. Karşısında Robert’ı domates gibi kıpkırmızı şekilde ayağa kalkmış halde buldu. Ancak onu şaşırtan odada ki diğerleriydi. Masanın sağ tarafında Robert’ın solunda baştan; Tywin Lannister, Mace Tyrell ve Kayın babası Hoster Tully vardı. Onların karşısında ise başta Jon Arryn, Stannis Baratheon, Varys ve Üstad Pycelle vardı. Dışarıdan odaya dolan güneşe rağmen odada kasvetli bir hava vardı. Robert kapıda Ned’i görmesiyle birlikte yüzündeki kırmızılık bir nebze hafifledi.

“Ahh Ned. Geldin dostum.”

Ned, Robert’ın yumuşayan sesinden cesaretle masanın diğer başındaki sandalyeye oturdu. Masada gördüğü sürahiyi alıp kendine bir kadeh şarap doldurdu ve yudumladı. _Dorne şarabı_ Ned yüzünü ekşitti. Bakışlarını masadaki diğer üyelere çevirdiğinde tek ekşi yüze sahip olanın o olmadığını gördü. Stannis, Robert ona bağırıyordu.

Ned boğazını temizleyerek

“Bölmüş gibi oldum lordlarım. Kusura bakmayın, lütfen devam edin.”

Bunun üzerine Robert’ın yüzü tekrardan alevlenmeye başladı.

“Ejderha artığı ölecek!”

 _Targaryen._ Ned yutkundu. Kraliçenin çocuklarını düşündü. _Yeterince kan aktı_. Ardından gözlerine Rhaegar’ın çocuklarının Lannister kumaşına sarılı halde kanlar halinde tahtın önüne serilişi geldi. _Onların kanı akmamalıydı._

“Viserys mi?” diye sordu Ned, karnının karıncalandığını hissetti.

“Hayır, orospunun evlatları kaçtı. Kendisi elimizde.” dedi Robert yumruğunu sıkarak.

 _Kraliçe Rhaella_ Ama nasıl? Evlatları kaçabildiyse o nasıl yakalandı? Haddinden fazla kan aktı diye düşündü. Bu kadarı yeter.

“Rhaella Targaryen ölmeli majesteleri.” dedi Üstad Pycelle titrek parmaklarıyla boynundaki zincirleri şakırdatarak.

“Hadım!” Seslenilmesi üzerine Varys masaya doğru eğildi. Ani hareketiyle parfümün kokusu burun deliklerine ulaştı.

“Viserys ve yeni doğan çocuğun nereye gittiklerini öğrenebilir misin?”

“Zaman alacaktır ancak kuşkunuz olmasın Majesteleri.”

“Neden ölmeli?” diye araya girdi Ned duygusuzca.

“Neden mi?” Robert bir şeyler homurdandı. “Çünkü Targaryen”

Ned artık bu gerekçeye dayanamadığını hissetti. Jon’u düşündü. Onun geleceğini ve ardından sırf Targaryen diye elinden alınabilecek geleceğini. Bu kadar kan aktığı yeter demek istedi. Bunu haykırmak istedi. Ancak Robert resmileşmese bile Kral’dı. Ve karşısında tebaası vardı. Ardından bu hususa farklı yaklaşmaya karar verdi.

“Rhaella ölse eline ne geçer ki? Deli Kral’ın dulu olarak ne yapabilir?”

“Bir şey yapmasına gerek yok Ned! Targaryen ismi yeterli. Westeros’ta Targaryenler artık olmasa dahi isimlerini sayıklayanlar var. Ve bunu büyük bir özgüvenle yapıyorlar.” Robert gözlerini Ned’in gözlerinden ayırmadı. Delici bakışlardan rahatsız olan Ned bir süre sonra teması bozdu ve konuşmaya başladı.

“Deli Kral yüzünden Westeros kanadı. Babam, abim ve daha niceleri onun yüzünden acı çektiler ve öldüler. Rhaella da onlardan birisi. Bunu biliyorsun Robert.”

Robert’ın öfkesi Ned’in odaya ilk girdiği ve daha sonrasında Stannis’e döndüğü kadar olmasa da hâlâ yüzünden okunabiliyordu. Robert derin bir nefes aldı ve konuyu değiştirmesi için mentoru Jon’a döndü.

Jon Aryyn bunun üzerine boğazını temizleyerek gözlerini masadaki lordların üzerinde gezdirmeye başladı.

“Biliyorsunuz ki 7 gün sonra Kral Robert’ın taç giyme töreni olacak. Törenden önce bu acil toplantının sebebi Rhaella’ydı. Ancak konuşulacak tek şey bu değil. Savaşın bitmesiyle gördüğümüz kadarıyla Deli Kral’ın tek hatası lordları ile olan ilişkileri ya da zalimlikleri değil aynı zamanda 7 Krallığın ekonomik durumdur. Kraliyet hazineleri neredeyse suyunu çekmiş durumda. Ve bu da yetmiyormuş gibi Demir Banka borcumuz da bulunuyor. Bununla birlikte savaşın krallığın muhtelif yerlerinde uğrattığı zararın farkındayım. Nehir topraklarının derebeyi Lord Hoster Tully bu meselede kraliyetten bir randevu talep etti. Ayaküstü konuşmalarımızdan anladığım, Nehir toprakları üzerinde zarar gören tarlaların, arazilerin ve yerleşim yerlerinin imarı için bir miktar altın talebi üzerine bir randevu olacağıdır. Doğru mudur Lordum?”

“Evet doğru” dedi Hoster Tully başını sallayarak.

“Anlayacağınız üzere kraliyetin içinde bulunduğu ekonomik darboğazı göz önünde bulundurursak bunu karşılamamız şu an için mümkün görünmüyor. Jon konuşmasına devam edecekken araya Tywin Lannister girdi.

“Bu noktada Lannister hanesi olarak Kraliyete faydamız dokunabilir.” Tywin bunu ortaya söylemişti ancak bakışları Kral’ın üstündeydi. Robert ise Tywin’e değil sevdiği oyuncağı elinden alınmış bir çocuk gibi Ned’e bakıyordu. _Bekliyor_ Lyanna’yı bekliyor diye düşündü. Odada ki kasvetli havaya bir de derin bir sessizlik eklenmişti. Ned bakışlarını bir kez daha Robert’tan alırken Hoster Tully’nin de kendisine baktığını fark etti. Lord Tully’nin bakışlarına anlam veremedi. _Daha bilmediğim ne oldu._ Lord Tully’nin bakışları üzerine yoğunlaşamadan Jon Arryn tekrardan söze girdi.

“Teklifiniz dikkate alınacaktır Lord Tywin. Belirttiğim gibi Kraliyet hazinesinde şu anlığına Nehir Topraklarındaki zararı karşılayacak bir miktar yok. Hali hazırda olanları da başkentte yapılan yağmalar sonucu olan zararı karşılamaya, zarar gören surların onarımına harcadık.”

“Evet, evet öyle” Robert mırıldanıyordu. Boşalan kadehini bir kez daha doldurdu. “Bitti mi Jon?” dedi Robert, kelimeler ağzından dökülüyordu.

“Son bir şey daha Majesteleri; Dorne.”

“Ahhh evet Dorne. Şarapları çok lezzetli gerçekten”

“Prens Doran 30 bin mızraklısını Dorne-Fırtına toprakları sınırında bekletiyor. Bu konunun ivedilikle çözülmesi gerekiyor.”

“Bırak” dedi Robert. “Cesaretleri varsa kafalarını kumdan çıkarsınlar. Bende baltamı kafalarına geçireyim.”

Bu duydukları aklına Lyanna’yı getirdi. Sandalyenin kollarını avuçlarının içine kuvvetle aldı ve sıktı.

“Buna hiç gerek kalmayacak majesteleri. Taç giyme töreninizin ardından izninizle Doran Martell ile görüşmek istiyorum.” dedi Jon resmi bir gülümsemeyle.

Robert olur minvalinde elini salladı. Ve ardından hafif sendeleyerek ayağa kalktı. Bunun üzerine masadaki herkes onunla birlikte ayağa kalktı. “Küçük konseyin atanacak üyelerini haftaya görüşürsünüz. Ned! Beni takip et!”

Eddard Stark bunun üzerine arkadaşının ardından adımlamaya başladı.

Robert’ın Dar Deniz’e bakan manzarasına sahip olan devasa odasına geldiler. Lord Babamın odasından çok daha büyük diye düşündü Ned. Ve çok daha renkli. Lys, Tyrosh’tan gelen renkli kadifelerle bezenmiş, şarap kokan bir odaydı. Robert yatağının karşısında duran küçük masanın üstündeki şarap dolu sürahiye uzandı. Kadehini doldururken genişleyen omuz başlarıyla devasa görünüyordu.

Ned lafa nasıl gireceğini bilemiyordu. Sevdiği kadının artık hayatta olmadığını nasıl söyleyebilirdi ki? Peki ya nefret ettiği adamdan bir çocuğu olduğu gerçeği? Yutkundu. Parmaklarını birkaç kez dudaklarına götürdü.

“Robert, sana söylemem gereken bir şey var.”

Kral dönmedi. Heybetli omuzları düşmüştü.

“Öldü mü?” dedi sırtını dönmeden. Çıkan tek ses buydu.

Ned bir süreliğine cevap vermedi. Robert’ın nefes alış verişini duyabiliyordu.

“Evet. Lyanna’yı Neşe kulesi denen yerde buldum. Hastaydı Robert, zayıftı. Elimi tutarak son nefesini verdi.

“Hakkımda bir şey söyledi mi Ned?” Artık sesi titriyordu.

“Hayır.”

Bu cevap üzerine Robert şarap dolu kadehini tek hamlede tüketti. Ve yüzü Ned ile buluştu. Gökyüzü timsali mavi gözlerindeki uçsuz bucaksız beyaz deniz kaybolmuş yerini kırmızı bir kan gölü almıştı. Ellerini yumruk haline getirip gözlerine hücum eden Robert, duraksamadan odayı rüzgârla dolduran balkona doğru ağır adımlarla dikkatlice yürüdü. Ned de peşinden adımladı. Dar denizin dalgaları kayalıkları bir hışımla dövüyordu. Bir süreliğine konuşma olmadı, yalnızca kayalıkları tokatlayan dalgalar, suratlarını yalayan ve Essos yapımı kumaşları savuran rüzgârın varlığı ve martıların çığlığı vardı. Ardından aklına takılan soruyu sordu.

“Durum Jon’un bahsettiği kadar kötü mü Robert?”

Dirseklerini balkonun mermer sütunlarına dayayan Robert savsak bir şekilde doğruldu ve derin nefes aldı.

“Abartmıyor. Gerçekten de kötü durumdayız. Dua edelimde önümüzde uzun bir yaz olsun.”

Sesi buğulu geliyordu. Jon’un kraliyet hazinesi hakkında söyledikleri ve sonrasında Tywin’in söylediklerini anımsadı. Omzunu kapının balkonun girişinin kenarına yaslayan Ned, dişlerini sıkarak Lord Tywin’i düşündü. Taht odasında Elia Martell’i ve evlatlarının bedenlerini Robert’ın önüne serişi gözlerinin önünden gitmiyordu _. Ve şimdi de Rhaella Targaryen_ Daha ne kadar kan gerekecekti? Bu öfkenin dinmesi için daha ne kadar can gerekiyordu? Yaşananlardan tiksinerek düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı.

“Lord Tywin’in ne tür bir faydası dokunacakmış Robert? Savaşta son ana kadar tarafsız kalmışken neyi ima ediyordu?”

Robert yüzünü döndü. Gözlerindeki kırmızılığı göz kapaklarının belli belirsiz kırpmasına ve seğirmesine rağmen görebiliyordu. Esen rüzgâr saçlarını savurdu.

“Kızıyla evlenmemi istiyor.” dedi duygusuzca.

Diyar kanamıştı. Hazine boşalmıştı. Borçlar birikmişti. Westeros’un ihtiyacı olan şey verimli bir hasat, barış ve paraydı. Bu evlilik belki de bunu getirebilirdi _. Ama Lannisterlarla mı?_ Ned titrediğini hissetti.

“Peki sen ne düşünüyorsun Robert?”

“Jon evlenmem gerektiğini söylüyor. Haklı da. Galiba en iyisi bu” Robert tembelce içeriyi işaret etti. Bunun üzerine Ned Robert’ın işaret ettiği kolu tuttu ve onu yatağına doğru götürdü. Şarabın kokusunu nefesinde hissedebiliyordu. Yatağa yaklaştıklarında Robert kendini yatağa bıraktı. Yatağın üstünde belli belirsiz mırıldanıp cebelleşirken en sonunda yüzü yukarı gelecek şekilde döndü ve konuştu.

“Hem senin de evlenmen gerekecek.” Ned anlayamadı. _Evlenmek mi? Ama ne alaka?_ Acaba Hoster Tully bu yüzden mi garip garip bakıyordu.

“Ne demek istiyorsun Robert?”

Bunun üzerine sarhoş kral doğrulmaya çalıştı ancak başaramadı. Ellerini yatağının kumaşı üzerinde gezdiriyordu.

“Tully kızı Ned. doğumda ölmüş.”

Ne hissedeceğini bilemedi. Boşluktaydı. Evlilik yeminlerini ederken Septa karşısında hissettiği gibi. Herhangi bir heyecan, sevinç, üzüntüden uzaktı. Ned daha hissedemediği duygular üzerinde yoğunlaşamadan bir diğer dalga geldi, tıpkı balkonda izlediği dalgaların kayalıklara vurduğu türden bir dalga.

“Oğlun oldu Ned!” diye sayıkladı Robert ağzındaki salya yatağının örtüsüne bulaşmıştı.

_Bir oğul._ Annesini kaybetmiş, babasının kendisiyle ilgilenemeyecek kadar krallık yönetmekle yoğun olacağı bir oğul diye düşündü. Tıpkı Jon gibi. Öksüz. Eksik bir oğul.

Ned balkona baktı. _Eksik_ diye düşündü. Annesini kaybetmiş oğlunu düşündü, peki ya tanıyamadan kaybettiği karısı ya da babası ve abisi.. öksüz kalan Jon’u düşündü, bakışlarını tekrardan yatağa yöneltti ve sızıp kalan arkadaşına baktı _._ _Eksik_ diye düşündü tekrardan.

_Galiba bu hayatta hepimiz biraz eksiğiz._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bu kısımda gerçekten zorlandım en az bir kaç kez yazmışımdır.  
> Haftada 1 paylaşım yapmaya çalışacağım, hayırlısı artık.  
> Yorumlarınızı bekliyorum.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zindandaki ejder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yorumlarınızı bekliyorum.

**Rhaella Targaryen**

Ayağının üstünde hissettiği garip ağırlıkla gözlerini karanlığa açtı. Ayak parmaklarına temas edip kendisini huylandıran telleri ve bileğinin üstünde etine sıkı sıkıya tutunan tırnakları hissedebiliyordu. Halsiz bir şekilde saman yatağından doğrularak dizlerini bir güç sağa sola hareket ettirdi. Ayağının üstündeki ağırlığın kaybolmasıyla rahatlayan Rhaella, saman yığını üstündeki oturuşunu düzelterek giderek zayıflayan ufak takırtı sesiyle birlikte sırtını duvara verdi. Yine uyanmıştı. Uyku onun için zifiri karanlığın içinde göz kırpmaya benziyordu. Anlamı da yoktu çaresi de. Yorgun vücudu uyumak istese de guruldayan midesi, ağır geçen doğumun ardından zaman zaman hissettiği ağrı ve bazen susuzluk uykusunu bölüyordu. Ellerini samana bulanmış saçlarına götürdü. Parmaklarını saçlarının arasında gezdirerek samanları ayıklamaya başladı.

Bir süre sonra göz kapakları tekrardan kapanmaya zorlarken zindanın kapısı gürültüyle açıldı. Karanlıkta havada aylak aylak gezen bir meşale gördü. Gözleri meşalenin kendisine yaklaşmasıyla seğiriyordu. Yerdeki su ile vıcık vıcık eden botlarıyla Rhaella’ya yaklaşan gardiyan meşaleyi üzerine uzattı. Bunun üzerine Rhaella’nın gözleri tamamen kapandı. Ardından yalnızca yere çarpan bir nesnenin sesini duydu. Gittikçe silikleşen bot sesleri eşliğinde ellerini karanlığa doğru daldırdı. Eli sert zemin ile temas ettiğinde ıslaklığı hissetti. İstemsizce memeleri kadar kuru, çatlak dudaklarını yalamaya çalıştı. Nemli zemin üzerinde keyifli süre geçirdikten sonra muhafızın yere bıraktığı nesneyi kavradı. Parmaklarını sert oval cismin kenarlarında temkinli bir şekilde gezdirmeye başladı. Elini yavaşça içeri kaydırdığında eline iki şey takıldı. Birini eliyle tuttu ve yüzüne doğru getirdi. Cisim elinde sertti. Burnuna getirdi ve kokusunu içine çekti. Ekmek diye düşündü. Evet, ekmekti, bayat bir ekmek. Ekmeği kucağına yerleştirdi ve bir kez daha elini tabak olduğunu tahmin ettiği şeye daldırdı. Soğuk, ekmek kadar olmasa da sertliğinde bir nebze taviz vermemiş diğer cismi de burnuna götürdü. Kokladı ancak anlayamadı. _Tek çare kaldı._ Isırdı ve tadına vardı. Haşlanmış patatesti bu. Ağzında gevelediği patatesin yanına kucağındaki ekmekten bir lokma da ekledi. Sert bir öğündü ancak hiç yoktan iyiydi.

Zindana ilk getirildiğinde kendisine verilen yemeği anımsadı. İçinde ne olduğuna dair hiçbir fikri olmadığı bir lapaydı. Lokmasını ağzında geviş getirmeye devam ederken bulunduğu zindanı ve buraya nasıl geldiğini düşündü. Yorgun ve zayıftı, tıpkı Ejderha Kayasında olduğu gibi. Ailesinin çöküşünü ve belki de kurtarıcısı olabilecek oğlunu da savaşta yitirdiğini öğrendikten sonra ağlamıştı. Ancak yeteri kadar ağlayamamıştı. Çok yorgundu. Üstadın da tavsiyesi ile şövalyesi Willem’ın bir diğer korkunç haberi vermeden önce dinlenebilmişti. _Bir donanma._ O haberden sonra her şey bir göz kırpış edasıyla gerçekleşmişti. Willem’a adadan kaçmak için verdiği emir, üstadın ayağa kalkmak için yeterince güçlü olmadığına dair uyarıları, kale içerisinde devriye atan askerlerin bir kısmının dış kaleye marş halinde ilerlerken koridorlarda yankılanan ayak sesleri, hizmetçilerin panik halinde etrafta koşuşturmaları..

Willem sadakatlerinden emin olduğu bir grup askeri toplayıp, kaçacakları gemiyi hazır etmek için emirler yağdırırken kendisi de adadaki aile yadigârı değerli takıları, tacını ve bir miktar altın ejderhayı toplayıp hazırlamaya başlamıştı. _Onu nasıl anlayamadım, aptalım._ Elindeki yarılanmış patatesi var gücüyle sıktı. O anki panik haliyle takılarındaki eksikliği önemsememişti; ta ki eksilen tek şeyi mücevherleri olmayana kadar. Yaşadıkları onu zindanın soğuğunu aratmayacak türden titretti. Onu titreten, kucağındaki Daenerys ve elini sıkıca tutan Viserys ile Essos’ta onlara bir süre nefes aldıracak değerli eşyalarını bir torbayı taşıyan hizmetçileri Ella ve Merget’la, Sör Willem Darry ve bir grup askerinin yanında Ejderha Kayasının dışarıya gizli çıkış kapısına götüren bir koridorda ilerlerken yaşadıklarıydı.

“Majesteleri açılmamız çok riskli, dalgaların boyutu çok büyük, kayalara vurabiliriz.” dedi Sör Willem endişeli bir ses tonuyla.

Bakışlarını kucağındaki yaşanıp bitenden bihaber Daenerys’den alan Rhaella şövalyeye baktı. Yüzündeki tereddütü bir anlığına saklayabildiği inancıyla, gücünü sesinin yeterince kararlı çıkması umuduyla kullandı.

“Başka şansımız yok. Ya şimdi ya hiç.”

Sör cevap vermeye yeltenecekken sözünü koridorun ilerisindeki arbede kesti. Rhaella koridorun ilerisine baktığında gördüğü birkaç kılıçlı askerin Darry’nin askerlerine mukavemet göstermesiydi. Willem sesindeki endişeli ton artık Kraliçeye bakışlarındaydı. Sör hızlı bir şekilde yanındaki birkaç askeri de alıp koşmaya başladı. _İhanet._ Rhaella kılıcını çeken Willem’a bakarken sağ kalçasında bir darbe hissetti. Viserys’in üstüne düşmeme ve kucağındaki meleğin zarar görmemesi umuduyla düşüşünü kalçalarının üstünde yapmayı başarmıştı.

Yüzünü darbenin geldiği yere çevirdiğinde kendisine vuran Ella’nın Merget’ın taşıdığı torbaya atıldığını ve bu yüzden yerdeki boğuşmalarını gördü. Arkalarındaki bir askerin kucağındaki Daenerys’e hamle yapmasıyla çığlık attı. Asker bebeği kraliçenin yere kapaklanmasından ötürü alamayınca Kraliçeyi tekmelemeye başladı. Dünyası koridorda yankılanan kılıçların karşılıklı düeti ve yer ile Rhaella’nın göğüsleri arasında kalan Daenerys’in boğuk bir şekilde ağlaması ile abisi Viserys’in bir diğer askerin kucağından kurtulmaya çalışırken ki çığlıklarıyla kaos halini almıştı. Kalbinin ritmini çenesinde hissedebiliyordu. Kitlenmişti. Oğlu Viserys’in yanına sokulup ona seslendiğini fark ettiğinde başını kaldırdı. Kıpkırmızı suratı, titreyen çenesi ve solgun menekşe gözleriyle ona bakıyordu. Oğlunu kavradı ve titremesini yatıştırması umuduyla kulağına fısıldadı. Oğlunun sessizce ağlamaya devam etmesiyle gözlerini etrafında gezdirdi.

Mücevher dolu torbalara için boğuşan iki hizmetlinin de kan ile boyanmış yerde yatan hareketsiz bedenlerine baktı. Bakışlarını hizmetlilerden kaydırıp geriye doğru baktığında ise Willem ve bir grup askerin arkalarında daha kalabalık bir grup askere karşı direndiklerini fark etti. _Bu askerler nereden geldi? Yoksa çıkartma oldu mu?_ _Burada kalamayız._ Ellerini kucağında ağlayan miniği yatıştırmak için yumuşak kafasında gezindirirken darbe ile bocalamış vücudunu ve yerde buluşmasıyla acıyan kıçını son bir güçle kaldırmaya yeltendi. Ayağa kalktığında başının döndüğünü hissediyordu. Willem’a nereden aldığını bilmediği bir kuvvetle seslendi. Damarlarında dolaşan kan, karnında hissettiği boşluk hissi ona devam edebileceği izlenimini verse dahi Willem’a doğru adım atmaya çalıştığında sendelediğini fark etti. Böyle devam edemeyecekti.

“Majesteleri iyi misiniz?” dedi Willem soluk soluğa.

“Hayır.” dedi, elini alnına götürerek. “Devam edemeyeceğim yapamam, çocuklarımı korumalısın.”

Willem’ın Mavi Çatal misali mavi gözleri şaşkınlıkla Kraliçenin tavırlarına bakıyordu.

“Majesteleri pes edemezsiniz!”

Rhaella gülümsedi. _Ederim. Etmeye mecburum._ Bacakları titriyordu. Yoksa bu bacağına sokulan Viserys’in mi titremesiydi? Emin değildi.

“Çocuklarınız” dedi şövalye, artık bağırıyordu. “Essos’ta annesiz ne yapacaklar? Onlar için savaşmak zorundasınız! Onlar için!”

_Çocuklarım için, çocuklarımın torunlarım gibi olmaması için._ Kraliçe daha cevap veremeden arkalarında feryat eden bir askerin sesi koridorda yankılandı.

Willem bunun üzerine askerlere kontrollü şekilde geri çekilmelerini haykırdı. Kalan 5 askeri karşılarındaki 7 askere karşı kalkanlarını indirmeden geriye doğru yavaş yavaş çekilmeye başladılar. Rhaella kucağındaki Daenerys’i Willem’a uzattı ve ondan yemin etmesini istedi. Ardından Viserys’e Sör Willem’ın yanında kalmasını tembihleyerek hareketsiz hizmetçilere doğru titrek bir şekilde yürümeye başladı. Yürürken bakışlarını onu korku dolu bir yüz ifadesiyle izleyen Viserys’e ve en sonunda çocuklarını koruyacağına yürekten inandığı sadık şövalyesine son bir kez baktı. Kendisine doğru gelen askerler artık daha hızlıydı. Elini Bella’nın yanındaki iki torbaya atarken bakışlarını üzerinde kan çukurları olan Merget’ın üzerinde gezdirdi. Yüzünü tekrardan kendisine iyice yaklaşan ve artık geri geri değil de yan yan ritmik bir şekilde formasyonlarını bozma pahasına hızla yürüyen askerlere çevirdi.

Yavaşça, dizlerindeki zorlamayı görmezden gelmeye çalışarak eğildi. Ellerini iki torbaya atsa da yalnızca birini taşıyabilecek güçte olduğunu anlayabilmesi pek uzun sürmemişti. Askerler Rhaella’nın yanına geldiğinde peşlerindeki hainlerin yüzlerini de az çok görebiliyordu. _Surların üstünde kaleyi savunması gereken hainler._ Kraliçe iki eliyle kavradığı torbayı alıp Sör Willem’e doğru hareketlenmeye başladığında bir askerin acı dolu iniltisini duydu. Yüreğinin bir anlığına korkuyla dolması tam arkasında pozisyon almış askerin iniltinin kaynağı olduğunu anlamasıyla bir olmuştu. Korku dolu bakışlarını elini Viserys’in omzuna atan ve suratında endişeli bir hâl olan şövalye’ye yöneltti. Yüreğine salınan korku yalnızca ona değil, geri çekilen diğer askerlere de sirayet etmişti. Askerler bağırmalar eşliğinde ileriye doğru atılmaya başladılar. Bunun üzerine Kraliçe’de son bir gücüyle koşmak istedi. _Çocuklarım için._ Ancak sağ ayak bileğinde hissettiği darbe ve ardından çelimsiz ayaklarının birbirine dolanmasıyla kendisini yüzükoyun yerde buldu. Bakışlarının güç bela tekrardan kaldırdığında geri çekilen askerlerin Willem’ın yanında olduğunu görürken, yanında yatan Bella’nın yanı başında duran torbayı eliyle avuçladığını diğer elinde kanlı bir şiş olduğunu fark etti. Dirseklerinde hissettiği acı, oğlunu Sör Willem’in kolları arasında boğuşurken çıkardığı Anne feryatlarının, kızı Daenerys’in çıkan arbede ile tekrardan ağlamaya başlamasının yanında bir hiçti.

Gözlerini tekrardan açtığında Daenerys’i askerden korumanın vücudunda bıraktığı izler daha da ortadaydı. Üstü yer yer yırtılmış ve üzerindeki morluklar yer yer belli oluyordu. Sör Willem ve çocuklarının kaçmış olduğu gerçeği bir süreliğine tek tesellisiydi. Ancak zaman sonra bu tesellinin yerini bundan sonra çocuklarına ne olacağı endişesi sarmaya başlamıştı. Willem Darry kesinlikle güvendiği birisiydi ancak peki ya sonra? Güvende değillerdi. Ejderha Kayasında ihanete uğramışlardı, Braavos’ta ihanete uğramaları ne kadar sürerdi? Kendisine öldü gözüyle bakıyordu. Karşısına eski dostu Cassana’nın anlattığı oğlu çıktığında ise içindeki yaşama isteği hali hazırda bulunduğu gerçeğe zıt olsa dahi tekrar parıldamıştı. Stannis farklıydı. Herhalde bir insanın savaş boyunca kuşatmada açlığa terk edilmesi onu değiştirirdi. Hiç değilse Rhaella böyle düşünüyordu. Belki de sevgili dostunun aziz hatırası için böyle düşünmek istiyordu.

Ejderha Kayasından Kral Şehrine dönüş fırtınanın dinmesi için süren bir beklemenin ardından başlamıştı. Kendisine çelme takıp yere düşüren Bella ve işbirliği yaptığı askerler Stannis tarafından ödüllendirilirken onlar da belki de daha fazlası umuduyla Rhaella ile birlikte başkente gelmişti. Karşılama beklediği gibi nefret doluydu. Kendisine bırakılan iğrenmiş bakışlar eşliğinde üzerine gri yün tek tip bir kıyafet giydirilip Kızıl Kale’nin, kendi kalesinin zindanlarına ecdadı Zalim Maegor’un inşa ettirdiği zindanlardan üçüncü kattaki o ışığın olmadığı zindana atılmıştı. Düşüncelerinden ayağından def ettiği farenin tabağına yaklaşmasıyla iyice irrite eden sesiyle ayrıldı. Zifiri karanlık bir zindanda ölümü bekliyordu. Çocuklarını düşündü. Viserys’in büyüyüp evleneceğini göremeyecekti ya da ay parçası Daenerys’in kokusunu içine çekemeyecek, onun da büyüyüp çiçek açtığını göremeyecekti. Bu düşünce onu kahretti. Sinir bozucu sesini istikrarlı bir şekilde çıkarmaya devam eden fare şimdi de metalden olduğunu tahmin ettiği tabağın içine girmiş ve tırnaklarının temasıyla çıkardığı kulak tırmalayan tiz tıkırtı iyice sinirlerini boşaltmıştı. Elindeki yarım patatesi ve ekmeği var gücüyle sesin kaynağına doğru fırlattı. Eklemlerindeki ağrı yanaklarından süzülen gözyaşına karışmıştı. Farenin atılan yemekle halinden memnun bir şekilde mutlulukla çıkarttığı ses zindanı doldururken o da bu mutlu ezgiye hıçkırıklarıyla eşlik etti. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yazdığım ancak nedendir bilinmez tam anlamıyla tatmin olmadığım bölümdür kendisi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sessiz kurt birtakım kararlar verir, oynat bakalım!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gecikme için sori.

**Eddard Stark**

Kuzey’in kemikleri çatırdatan soğuğunda, bulutlara müteakiben süzülüyordu. Aşağısındaki dünyayı keskin gözleriyle incelediğinde gördüğü insanların ilerlerinde karşılarına çıkacak devasa kalenin ve onun yanındaki kış kasabasına götürecek olan Kral Yolundan ilerleyişlerinin pek sevdiği karıncaların sürüler halinde ilerleyişlerini andırmasıydı. Bir süre süzüldü. Yaşlı kanatları dinlenmek için çığırıyordu. Bir süre daha kanat çırpış ve süzülüşün ardından evine, o devasa yapıta doğru geldi. Ve dinlenmek için en sevdiği yere, devasa büvet ağacının olduğu yere doğru süzüldü. Tanrı korunda üç insan vardı. İri olan insan ellerini karşısındaki iki çocuğun kendisine yakın olan omuzlarında tutuyordu. Çocuklardan küçük olanının kendisine baktığını fark etti. Yaşlı Karga kendisine baka kalan kahverengi saçlı, gözleri Kuzey’in sert soğuğu misali gri gözlü çocuğa doğru süzülüp ardından bir manevra ile devasa yürek ağacının kan kırmızısı dallarıyla kemik beyazı dallarına kondu.

Ned gözlerini kırmızı dallar arasında kaybolan devasa kargadan alıp babasının dikkat etmediği kelimelerine çevirdi. Babası yine o sert lord bakışını takınmış, gri gözlerini kendisinin ve abisi Brandon’un üzerine dikmişti. Omzu üstündeki ömrü boyunca kılıç kabzası kavramış elleri ona sıcak yatağında kendisini kavrayan sıcacık, ayı kürkünden yapılma yorganını anımsatıyordu.

“Yalnız kurt ölür, sürü hayatta kalır.”, dedi babası. Yine anlayamadığı şeyler söylüyordu. Yanında abisi ise sanki anlıyormuş gibi kafasını sallıyordu. Omzundaki baskının arttığını hissetti.

Babasının sesi daha da boğazının derinliklerinden geliyor gibiydi. Kelimeleri ağzından çıkan sıcak nefesinde etkisiyle önlerinde beliren buğulanmaya karışmıştı.

“Kuzey” dedi Lord Stark, abisine bakıyordu. “Kuzey yalnız ve kendi başına ve bu böyle devam etmeyecek. Kış geliyor ve Kuzey güçlenmeli.”

Omuzları ağrımaya başlamıştı. Abisi Brandon ise ağzı kulaklarına varmış vaziyetteydi.

“Evet baba! Kuzey güçlenecek!” dedi ellerine yukarıya kaldırarak.

Lord Stark gururla göğsünü şişirmiş ve omzundaki ağırlığı kaldırmış ve elini abisinin yanağına götürmüştü. Sonrasında babası bakışlarını kendisine çevirdi. Rüzgar gür saçlarını kalın boynunun etrafında sağa sola savuruyordu.

“Ned, Kuzey için, sürümüz için Güneye gideceksin.” dedi. “Vadi Lordu Jon Arryn’in himayesine verileceksin ve Lord ile aranı iyi tutacaksın. Duyduğuma göre Fırtına Topraklarının varisi de vadiye gidecekmiş. Onunla da arkadaş olacaksın.”

Ned anlamamıştı. _Himayesine verilmek mi? Evden gidecek miydi?_

Abisi ellerini birbirine heyecanla vurdu. “Ben gitmek istiyorum baba.” Yine anlayan o olmuştu. Hep o anlardı. Ned ise sessiz olandı. Minik parmağını dudağına götürdü. Ve dişlerini tırnağının yüzeyinde gezdirdi. Babası kendisine bir şeyler anlatıyordu ama o düşüncelere dalmıştı. Omzunda tekrardan ağırlık hissetti. Babasının konuşması kulaklarını gıdıklarken ensesine bir şeyin battığını hissetti. Arkasına döndüğünde yürek ağacının dalının ense derisine battığını ve dalın hemen üstünde o büyük kargayı gördü. Ve irkilerek uyandı.

Yumuşak yatağında ve pamukla bezeli yastığından terli kafasını kaldırdı. Kendisin dürten Rodrik Cassel’in havada kalan elini ve verdiği tepkiye şaşırmış suratını gördü.

“Lordum, özür dilerim.” dedi Rodrik, mahcup bir ses tonuyla. “Geç saatlere kadar odanızdan hiçbir ses çıkmamıştı. Endişelendim.”

Ned kafasını önemli değil dercesine salladı. Rodrik odadan yüzünü lord’a dönük tutarak yavaşça çıkarken elini büvet ağacının ensesine bastırdığı noktayı ovalamak için götürdü. Ne gördüğünü anlamlandıramadı. Rüyasında babasının kuzey hakkındaki öğütlerini, abisini ve hayatının en önemli anını yani Vadiye gidişini öğrendiği anı görmüştü. Tüm bunları neden görmüştü? Peki ya kendisine bakan karga? Anlayamıyordu. Bir hizmetçinin kendi varlığını belirtmek amacıyla ağzından çıkardığı ses ve reveransıyla dikkatini düşünce dünyasından söküp çıkardı.

“Lord’m, kahvaltınız.”

Kahvaltısı, Robert’ın odasında gördüğü masanın biraz daha büyük haliyle beş hizmetçi tarafından taşınıyordu. Yatağının karşısına masayı büyük bir dikkat ve özveriyle yerleştirmeyi başardılar. Ned, tembel bir edayla yatağında emekleyip yatağından indi. Yanında, duvarın kenarında bulunan su dolu leğeni ve onun yanındaki havluyu gördü. Havluyu suya bastırıp ardından havaya kaldırmasıyla akan damlaların su üzerindeki temasıyla kulaklara huzur veren sesleri eşliğinde ıslak havluyu suratıyla buluşturdu. Suratındaki hissiyat ensesinde hissettiği acıyı hafifletiyor gibiydi. Bir süre ıslaklığın suratında bıraktığı o serinletici hissin keyfini çıkardıktan sonra kahvaltı masasına doğru yöneldi. Masada; ballı sütle lezzetlendirilmiş yulaf ezmesi, Arbor menşeli şarap, şarapla bezenmiş tavuk, tatlı olarak da elma turtası vardı. Görüntü iştah açacak türdendi. Usulca sandalyeye oturup kaşığını yulaf ezmesine daldırdı. Ağzında yayılan tatlı doyurucu tadın farkına varırken odadaki sessizlik onu bir kez daha kendi düşünceleriyle bırakmıştı. Robert ile konuşması geldi aklına. Konuşmalarının üzerinden üç gün geçmişti. Bu süreçte içinde bulunduğu o anlamsız, boş, sessizliğin sesi ile baş başa kalmıştı. Oğlu olduğunu öğrendiği gün karısını kaybettiğini öğrenmişti. Yaşadıkları, kendisini odaya kapatmaya itmişti. Babasını ve abisini kaybetmiş, kız kardeşini kurtarmak istemişti ancak Lyanna’nın nefreti ile karşılaşmıştı. Ve Maegor, Prens Rhaegar’ın oğlu ama daha önemlisi yeğeniydi, kanıydı. Rüya’yı anımsadı. _Yalnız kurt ölür sürü hayatta kalır_. Babası böyle demişti. O zamanlar 8 yaşındaydı ve babasının ne dediğini anlamıyordu. Ama şimdi anlıyordu. Babası hem haklı hem de haksızdı. Evet, yalnız kurt ölürdü ve sürü hayatta kalırdı ama çözümü yanlış yerde aramıştı. Sürünün hayatta kalması için kurtları dağıtmıştı. _Güney._ Artık ağzında gevelediği ezme eskisi gibi tat vermiyordu.

Odasında geçirdiği üç gün böyle geçmişti. Her defasında modunu yükseltmeye çalışmış ama ardından aklına gelenler ya da getirilenler tadını kaçırmıştı. Robert ile konuşmasından bir gün sonra Lord Hoster Tully görüşmek için gelmişti. Konu; torunu ve onun haklarının muhafazasıydı. Lord Tully oğlunu bir grup güvendiği askeri konvoyu eşliğinde evine doğru yola çıkarttığını, kendisinin hâlâ genç olduğunu, evleneceğini ama torunun yarı Tully olduğunu hatırlatarak bu evliliklerin hiçbir şekilde oğlunun haklarına tehtit oluşturmaması gerektiği şeklinde uyarmıştı.

Ned bardağına Arbor kırmızısı şarabını doldurup masadan kalktı ve balkona yöneldi. Bir süre şarabıyla vakit geçirdikten sonra odasından ses duyuldu.

“Lord’m” dedi hizmetçi bakışlarını ayakkabılarında tutarak. “Majesteleri ava çıkacak, sizi de yanında istiyor.” Konuşmadan sonra ilk karşılaşmaları olacaktı. Ned balkondan yavaşça adımladı ve hizmetçiye olur minvalinde başını salladı ve Rodrik’i çağırmasını emretti. Rodrik isyanın çıkmasından üç yıl önce ölen babası yerine kale muhafızı ve silah ustası olarak Lord Stark’ın emriyle Kışyarına gelmişti. Ned ile aralarındaki bağ, Ned’in ara sıra Vadiden Kuzeye yaptığı ziyaretler esnasındaki konuşmalardan ibaretti ancak Rodrik’te güven aşılayan bir şey vardı ve bu kendisini rahatlatıyordu. Rodrik geldiğinde ona; Kral Ormanında kralın mahiyetiyle birlikte ava çıkılacağını ve atlar ile askerlerin bir kısmını hazırlamasını istedi. Ahırdan seyislerin yemleyip, bakımını yaptıkları atlarını aldıklarında Kral’ın kendisini beklemeden şehirden ayrıldığı haberini aldı ve heyetiyle birlikte ava başlamadan yakalamak umuduyla atlarını Kral Şehrinin sokaklarında koşturmaya başladılar. Av, Ned ile Robert’ın Vadide yapmaktan zevk aldıkları şeylerin başında geliyordu. Özellikle Vadinin zorlu doğa şartlarında dağlarda gezinmeyi kolaylıkla yapan dağ geyiklerini avlamak onları hem zorluyor hem de eğlendiriyordu. Bu avı bu yüzden kabul etmişti. Rahatlamak istiyordu, gördüğü garip rüyayı geride bırakmak istiyordu.

Ormanın görüş mesafesine girmesiyle birlikte karşılarında adeta yaşayan bir şehir bulmuşlardı. Kurulan av çadırları bolluğu ve etraflarında dolaşan insan kalabalığı bir ayaklı şehri anımsatıyordu. _Aynı zamanda savaş kamplarını da._ Çadırların arasında ilerlediklerinde kulaklarında bayram eden at kişnemelerinin, insan selinin etkisiyle zeminde oluşan çamurlanma ve her adımında işittiği o vıcık sesin, ava katılacak atların ve sürekli havlayan tazıların bakımları için etrafta koşuşturan seyislerin acelelerinin, şövalyelerin peşinde koşuşturan zırhlarının parçalarını taşıyan çırakların, ok yapımı için etrafı dolduran demirin demircisiyle amansız mücadelesinin sesleri vardı. Derin bir nefes aldı ve kollarını iki yana açarak gerindi. Bir süre yol aldıktan sonra kaç kişinin bu av partisine katıldığını merak etti. Çadırlara baktığında üstlerinde dalgalanan hanedan armalarını görebiliyordu. Seyislerin kendi aralarındaki konuşmalarında anladığı kadarıyla Kral ile birlikte Kral Topraklarındaki birçok lord ve tımarlı şövalyenin katılacağıydı ancak bu kadar fazlasını beklemiyordu.

Görebildiği kadarıyla; mavi beyaz zemin üstünde birbirine zıt iki savaş baltasıyla Rykker hanesi, beyaz zemin üzerinde kırmızı, mavi ve yeşil spiral daireden oluşan Massey hanesini de bu ava katılmıştı. Bu iki hane Kral Topraklarının en güçlü sancaktarlarıydılar. Rykker hanesi güce, Deli Kralın bir önceki Duskendale Lordu tarafından hapsedilmesi ve ardından ailesinin Kral tarafından yok edilmesinin ardından o liman şehrinin sancak beyi olmuşlardı. Lakin Robert’ın isyanında ise Deli Kralın güvenilemeyecek bir kişilikte olması ve belki de daha önemlisi insanın doymak bilmeyen açlığı ile eski Duskendale lordluğunun denetimi altındaki toprakları tekrardan alabilme amacıyla Targaryen Hanesine sırtlarını dönmüşlerdi. Taç törenini bekliyorlar diye düşündü Ned. Massey hanesi ise Fırtına Krallığı ile tarihi bağlarının yanı sıra, Robert’ın Fırtına topraklarını sağ salim geçip diğer isyancı orduyla birleşmesinin ardından Targeryen Hanesine sırtını dönmüş ve güçlerini kaybetmeden devam ettirmeyi başarabilmişlerdi.

Üstünde sancakları sallanan çadırları geçtiğinde ise karşılaştığı en büyük çadırı ve sancağı gördü bu çadır denizinin içinde. Çadırın tepesinde altın sarısı zemin üstündeki devasa geyikli Baratheon sancağı vardı. Ned çadıra iyice yaklaştıktan sonra atından indi ve Rodrik ve beraberinde getirdiği bir düzine askere atları dinlendirmelerini ve kendisinden gelen haberi beklemelerini söyledi. Emir vermeye alışmaya başladığını hissedebiliyordu. Çadırın girişine vardığında kendisini durduran muhafıza adını söylemesiyle askerin önünde çekilmesi bir olmuştu. Robert’ın çadırında girişin sağ tarafında yapılan bir düzenekte sergilenen kılıcı, yay ve oklarını, kalkanı gördü. Robert ise önündeki geyiği yemek için elindeki bıçak ile ikiye ayırmakla meşguldü.

“Ned! Hoş geldin!” dedi Robert, Ned’e bakmıyordu ama yüzündeki gülücük eksik olmamıştı. Yüzündeki gülücük önündeki domuzu yarmaya konsantre olmaya çalışırken bozulmuş ve dili ufaktan kendisini dışarıya doğru bırakıyordu. Ned ses etmeden masanın karşısına doğru ilerledi ve sandalyeye oturdu. Robert yemeğiyle biraz uğraştıktan sonra içini çekerek arkadaşına döndü. Yemek isteyip istemeyeceğini ölçer vaziyette tabağı Ned’e doğru ittirdi. Tabağın cilalı masada çıkardığı ses ile Ned söze girdi.

“Bu av partisi kalabalık olacağa benziyor, ne dersin?” dedi sanki hiçbir şey olamamışçasına.

Robert güldü. Elindeki bıçağı domuza saplayıp aralarındaki tabağı kenara itti. “Ahh evet. Bu sefer böyle olacak gibi.”

Aradaki sessizliğin akabinde Robert elini şarap kadehine attı ve Ned’e de sürahiyi uzattı. Ned de masadaki diğer bardağı alarak sürahiye uzattı. İkilinin dikkati şarabın kadehi doldururken ki çıkardığı hipnotize edici şırıltıya odaklanmışken Robert konuya girdi;

“Ned, o gece için.. Çok içtim farkındayım ve ağzımdan cümleler çıkmaması gereken şekliyle çıkmıştır bundan eminim, bunun için senden özür dilerim.”

Ned ne diyeceğini bilemedi. Dolu kadehi ağzına götürdü. Bir miktar yudumladıktan sonra sessizliğini bozdu. “Özür dileyecek bir şey yok” dedi. “Tüm olan biteni er ya da geç öğrenecektim zaten”

Bunun üzerine yüzü aydınlanan kral ani bir şekilde sandalyesinden fırlamasının etkisiyle sürahi neredeyse düşüyordu. Hızlı adımlarla çadırın girişine doğru ilerledi. Ve bir uşağın gelmesi için kükredi. Ardından Ned’e doğru döndü;

“Av başlasın!”

Av kafilesi Kral Ormanlarının bir miktar derinliğine doğru inmişti. Lordlar ve şövalyeler tazılarını ve atmacalarını önden yolluyor onların hareketlerine göre istikametlerini belirliyorlardı. Av yavaş geçiyordu. Hava serindi. Ormanın devasa ağaçlarının her tarafa yaydığı gür dalları ve yemyeşil yaprakları güneşin ormana sızışını minimize ediyordu. Ormanda hava günün bu saatlerinde serindi. Av kafilesinde gülüşmeler ve tazıların her an çıkarabilecekleri uyarıcı sesleri eksik olmuyordu. Uyarıcı ses çıktığında kafilenin bir bölümü o yönde gidiyor ve bir süre sonra tekrardan kralın yanına avladıklarıyla ya da boş elle geri dönüyorlardı. Her halükârda dönüşleriyle ama sevinç naraları ama dalga konusu olmalarıyla orman çıkardıkları seslerle inliyordu. Kral ise geyik, tavşan avından iyice sıkılmış yaban domuzu hasretiyle atında huysuzlanıyordu.

“Artık karşımıza bir domuz çıksa iyi olur” dedi homurdanarak.

“Domuzlar şehirden uzakta ormanın derinliklerinde bulunurlar kralım” dedi bir Baratheon şövalyesi heyecanla.

Ardından Lord Massey söze girdi. “Arkamızda ses çıkaran davarlar olduğu müddetçe yaban domuzu yakalamak zor Majesteleri.”

Mantıklı diye düşündü. Kıçında hissettiği uyuşma ile atın dizginlerini sıkarak. Robert’ın arkasına doğru baktığını gördü. Lord Massey’in sözlerinin ardından öyle hızlı dönmüştü ki saçlarının omuz başındaki deri zırh ile temasından çıkardığı şaplak sesini duyabilmişti. Bir süre sonra Kral bakışlarının yönünü tekrardan önüne çevirdi. Kaşlarındaki titreşimi görebiliyordu. _Bir şey düşünüyor._ Sonrasında göz teması kurdular. Kral atını mahmuzladı ve önlerine geçip dizginleri soluna doğru çevirmişti. Ned’e gelmesi yönünde bir kafa işareti yaptı. Bunun üzerine Ned de atını mahmuzlayarak kralın yanına doğru ilerledi. Robert beraber ormanın derinliklerine dalmadan önce arkalarında yaşanan süreci meraklı gözlerle takip edenlere kendilerini takip etmemeleri yönünde talimat verdi.

Yabani domuz arayışları devam ediyordu ve sonuç hüsrandı. Ama moralleri yüksekti. Beraber vadideki avlanmalarına atıflar yapıyor bir yandan da çevreyi kolaçan ediyorlardı. Hava hafif kararmaya başlamıştı. Ned omuzlarında ağırlık yapan, babasından yadigâr kalan o kürkü tekrar omuzlarında hissetmek için neler vermeyeceğini düşündü. Bir süre daha domuz izini bulabilmek adına gezinmeye devam ettiler. Soğuk hava ve hafifçe etkisini göstermeye başlayan karanlık artık geri dönmelerine işaret ediyordu.

“Geri dönmemiz lazım Robert. Domuz falan yok.” dedi, yorgun argın bir ses tonuyla.

“Bir saat önce izini görmüştük ama! Ötekiler alsın!” dedi kral, iç geçirerek.

“Aynı o solucan yavruları gibi.”

Ned adı geçen solucan yavrularını biliyordu. Ve bu aklına zindana atılan kraliçeyi getirdi.

“Rhaella’ya ne olacak Robert?” dedi. Robert ile balkondaki konuşmasında da bu sormak istediği sorulardan birisiydi ancak sonrasında duydukları bu konuyu unutmasına sebep olmuştu.

Kral Ned’e baktı. “Taç törenimden sonra idam edilecek” dedi sadece.

Ned Kızıl kaleye geldiğindeki konsey toplantısında söylediklerini anımsadı. _Hâlâ anlamadı mı?_

“Rhaella’yı öldürmek doğru değil” dedi rahatça, ormanda yalnızca onların olduğunu bilerek.

“Öldürmek doğru çünkü o bir Targaryen!” dedi kral, sesine can gelmişti.

_Çünkü Targaryen._ Bu aklına yalnızca Jon’u getiriyordu. Jon Rhaegar’ın oğlu olabilirdi ama onun kanıydı. Onun sürüsüydü. Ve bu sefer babası gibi sürüyü dağıtıp zayıflatmaya niyeti yoktu. Peki ya Rhaella? Robert beklentiyle kendisini izliyordu. Ned nefes alış verişinin uğultusunu kulaklarında duyuyordu. _Peki ya Rhaella?_ O da sürünün bir parçası değil miydi? Sürüden ayrı kalıp ölmesine göz mü yumacaktı? Hayır diye düşündü. Jon’un kardeşleri öldü ama ailesinin Westeros’taki son üyesi ölmeyecekti. Çünkü o da Ned’in kanıydı, sürünün parçasıydı. Toplantıda söylediklerini bir kez daha tekrarlamaya karar verdi. Konseyde Robert karşı çıkmıştı çünkü diğer Lordlar da huzurundaydılar. Duruşundan taviz veremezdi ama şimdi farklıydı.

“Rhaella Deli kralın dulu Robert. Ne yapabilir ki?” dedi, arkadaşının anlayabileceği umuduyla.

Kral’ın yumruğunu sıktığını görebiliyordu. Gerilen ortamı yumuşatmak istercesine soğuk bir rüzgâr esti aralarından. Ancak atların belli aralıklarla kişnemeleri havadaki gerginliğin ne boyutta hissedilebildiğini anlatan türdendi.

“Bir şey yapmasına gerek yok Ned. Targaryen ismine sahip ve bu ona her şeyi yapabilme potansiyelini veriyor. Bu sikik diyarın yarısı acı vermekten zevk alan, insanları canlı canlı yakan bir kralın yanında bize karşı savaş verdi. Tyreller Ned! Menzilin tamamı! Tehtidin boyutunu anlayabiliyor musun? Ya ayaklanma çıkarsa? Ya o orospu bir şekilde diğer lordlara ulaşır ve bir isyan tertip etmeye çalışırsa? Deli Kralı bile takip edenler o kadını neden takip etmesin? Söyle bana! Söyle!” Robert bağırıyordu. Sesi ormanda yankılanırken buna bir karga sesi ve kanat çırpışları da eklendi.

Ned elini istemsizce ensesine götürdü. Jon’u düşündü. _Yalnız kurt ölür ama sürü hayatta kalır._ Sürüsü hayatta kalmalıydı. Babasının yaptığı hatayı yapmayacaktı. Birini daha güneye bırakmayacaktı.

“Tamam” dedi Ned sakin bir ses tonuyla, “Onunla evleneceğim.”

Sessizlik bir ok gibi düşmüştü. Yükselen gerilimle nefes almayı unuttuğunu hissediyordu. Robert ise gözleri, av partisinde avlanılıp getirilen geyiğin aniden gelen ölümle birlikte açık bıraktığı gözleri gibi şaşkın ve pörtlekti. Bir anlığına tüm çehrelerinin değiştiğini hissetti. Bulamadıkları yaban domuzu unutulmuştu. Bu ormana neden geldikleri unutulmuştu sanki. Atların toynaklarını huzursuzca toprağa vurmalarıyla çıkan ses kendisini bir nebze sakinleştiriyor gibiydi.

“Neden” dedi Robert duygusuzca.

“Targaryen olmasının tehtit olduğunu söyledin. Ben de onu Stark yapacağımı.” Kral’ın kaşları şaşkın bir yüz ifadesiyle birbirlerine çakılmıştı.

“Güneyde olmasının tehtit unsuru olduğunu söyledin, onu Kışyarına götüreceğim.” Ned devam etti. “Kuzey’i dış dünyaya bağlayan tek yol Beyaz liman, bunu biliyorsun. Herhalde hadımının orada birkaç kuş bulundurması pek de zor olmaz gibi.” Artık bir lord oldum diye düşündü. Robert’ın suratı bunu kanıtlıyor gibiydi.

Robert bir süre Ned’e donuk bir ifadeyle baktı. Ardından bu belirsiz yüz hattı öfkeye dönüşmüştü. Kolunu kaldırarak Ned’e doğru onu suçlarmışçasına parmağını uzattı. Bunu birkaç kez tekrarladıktan sonra sinirli bir şekilde kendi kendine homurdandı ve atına atlayıp geldikleri yöne doğru mahmuzladı. Ned ise arkadaşının sinirini atını öfkeyle sürerken ki yarattığı gürültüden anlayabiliyordu. Derin bir nefes aldı ve huzursuz atına doğru adımladı ve alnını atının mı kendi kalp atışlarını mı bilenmez dindirmek maksadıyla atının kafasıyla buluşturdu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bu bölümün girişi için bir rüya sahnesi planlıyordum(Böyle kurt temalı falan). Esasında baştaki karga kısmı Ned'den bağımsız :D  
> Karga kısmını yazarken kafamda canlandırdığım; böyle filmlerin giriş sahneleri olur ya jenerik gibi hani, kamera sanki kargaymış gibi uçacak dünya hakkında bir görsel sunum ve evrene bir genişlik hissi verecek ve ardındansa direkt ACTION! :D  
> Tam olarak böyle hayal ettim ve o yüzden karga kısmını çıkartmaya gönlüm razı gelmedi umarım sanki rüyadaymış algısını bozmamıştır.  
> Yorumlarınızı bekliyorum.

**Author's Note:**

> Okuyan olur mu bilmiyorum olduysa yorumlarınızı esirgemeyin lütfen :)  
> Kurgumun başı var bir de sonu var ortası yok :D  
> Dolayısıyla hikâyeyi ne kadar sıklıkla güncellerim veyahut sonunu getirebilir miyim en az sizin kadar ben de bilmiyorum.
> 
> Bindik bir alamete gidiyoruz kıyamete. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BVvp2jO4pV0&ab_channel=CemKaraca%26Mo%C4%9Follar-Topic


End file.
